


the glory of the empire

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Beating, Belts, Bratty Dom, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mouthy sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom Loqi, sub Cor, you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Loqi takes Cor's hand, but as soon as he's on his feet he socks Cor in the stomach, making him double over, then swings for his jaw.  It takes Cor by surprise, and he falls back to the polished floor, eyes wide as he looks up at Loqi.  "Fighting dirty, huh?" Cor asks, breathing harder than he was during the fight.That stony face is cracked, revealing something entirely different.  Loqi frowns down at Cor, taking in his dilated pupils, fast breath, and the way he's licking his lips.  "Why are you-- oh."  It hits him all at once, and he has to blink a few times to clear his head before he can make sense of it.  "Cor the Immortalis asub?!"





	the glory of the empire

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this, only a ridiculous desire for bratty dom Loqi and disaster sub Cor. WARNINGS: BDSM? I don't think there are any consent issues in this one. There's some impact play and getting turned on by fighting.

Loqi Tummelt was born to bring glory to the Empire. He comes from a long line of Niflheim nobility, a long line of military commanders, and failure has never been an option. Maybe that's why he's disappointed that the Emperor is signing a peace treaty with the Lucians before he's had a chance to defeat his rival, Cor the Immortal.

It's a family disgrace that he's been trying to undo: his father's fall from grace after a humiliating loss in hand to hand combat with Cor decades ago. Cor was younger then than Loqi is now, and while Loqi has faced Cor in battle once or twice, it was in his Cuirass, surrounded by MTs, and Cor on the ground with a sword and a battalion of Crownsguard. Even with the odds stacked against him, Cor somehow managed to win, and Loqi can only imagine it's because the magitek armor makes his movements slower and clumsier than he would be hand to hand.

Now, though, Loqi gets his first up-close look at the infamous Marshal of the Crownsguard, who steps out of a dark car to greet the Niflheim delegation at the bridge into Insomnia. Loqi stands at the foot of the airship ramp, his hand on his sword, and watches Cor speak to Chancellor Izunia. It's a greeting, but not a welcoming, and Loqi is certain there are Lucians who are just as unhappy about this treaty as he is. A man who's been fighting his whole life, like Cor, has to be one of them. His face is unreadable, the lines around his eyes revealing nothing, and his voice is calm and steady. Ardyn tries his usual, a mix of charm and dominance, but Loqi knows it won't work on Cor. Ardyn's strong, able to out-dom most of the Niflheim elite, but for Cor to have gotten as far as he has, he must be just as dominant as King Regis. At least, that's what Loqi imagines. Maybe he won't be able to out-dom Cor -- not with his short stature, which makes it difficult to have a commanding presence despite the shoulder pads of his uniform -- but he's fast and agile and confident that he could bring Cor to the ground if he only had the chance to do it.

Cor's eyes slide past Loqi like he doesn't even see him, then he nods to Ravus and Lunafreya and gestures them into the waiting cars. Loqi frowns, his fists itching for a fight.

*

The negotiations go on for far too long, and Loqi isn't needed for most of them. His job here is to organize the patrols and ensure the chancellor's security, not to participate in the peace talks. Ravus and Ardyn have that honor, representing the military and civilian branches of the government respectively, though everyone knows that Ravus will only do whatever is in his sister's best interests. How a sub crawled that far up the ranks Loqi will never know, and it still rankles that he has to take orders from Ravus, who's not even a native of Niflheim. It's only because of Ardyn's influence, he's certain, that Ravus was given the position.

Regardless, his limited role means that he's left with a lot of time on his hands, because he has no interest in watching Regis and Ardyn face off while Noctis and Lunafreya make eyes at each other. The combination of free time and frustration with the end of the war leaves him worked up and angry, so he decides to take advantage of the Lucians' offer to share their facilities and walks down to the training hall.

The weather is good, so the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive are doing maneuvers out in the field, leaving the training hall largely empty. Loqi takes his time exploring it, examining the racks of weapons, the shooting range, the practice dummies. There's sound coming from down a short hall, the thud of a weapon connecting with a wooden dummy, and Loqi follows it, curious to see if there's a more private area he might use for his own training. He steps into the open doorway and stops short.

Cor Leonis is battering a practice dummy. There are four others in the room, mostly destroyed; he must have worked his way through all of them. Cor is stripped down to his uniform slacks and a tight black tank, which is soaked through with sweat. Loqi watches him move, reluctantly admiring his lean muscles and broad shoulders. The thought of beating Cor in battle is one that Loqi's touched himself to many times, alone in his room with only his ambition to feed his desire. He's had his fair share of submissives, but what gets him going the most has always been conquest.

He thinks at first that Cor hasn't noticed him, but when he's finished evening out his strokes on both sides, he slowly lowers his sword and turns around. "You need something?" Cor asks.

"Fight me," Loqi says, raising his chin in challenge.

Cor laughs at him, and Loqi's blood boils. "Why should I?" he asks, as if Loqi is beneath his notice.

Loqi folds his arms and says, "You fought me during the war. I want a rematch."

"Did I? I don't remember. What was your name again?"

Loqi thought he couldn't get any angrier than Cor already made him, but the mere  _ idea _ that Cor, his lifelong rival, doesn't even know his  _ name _ \-- Loqi draws himself up to his full height, focusing all of his energy like he does when he's trying to intimidate Ardyn. (It never works, with Ardyn, but it does with most others.) "My  _ name _ is Loqi Tummelt, and I've spent my life preparing to defeat you, Cor the Immortal."

Cor only stares at him for a moment, stony face still unreadable, then says, "Okay, fine. I'll fight you."

"Hand to hand, no weapons," Loqi says, taking off his jacket and tossing it to the ground. He cracks his knuckles, anger being replaced by anticipation. "Well?"

Cor snorts and tosses his katana aside. "Alright, come on."

Loqi comes at him fast, his fist flying for Cor's face. Cor dodges, but that's alright, Loqi didn't expect this to be  _ easy _ . If it was, he'd be disappointed. Cor gets a lucky shot in early on, throwing Loqi to the ground; he rolls back onto his feet and circles around for the next round. As the fight progresses Loqi can tell that Cor's surprised by his skill. He shouldn't be -- Loqi's the youngest general in Niflheim's history, and he has the high score on every test in the Gralean Military Academy. If Cor had done his homework, he'd know that, the way Loqi knows everything about him: came from a no-name commoner family, joined the Crownsguard at age 13, bodyguard to King Mors at 15, fought on the front lines with Prince Regis, and stayed at his side when he became King Regis. Loqi's spent his whole life beating Cor's records, joining the army when he was 12 and going out to battle at 14, earning every medal the army has to offer and climbing the ranks faster than anyone thought possible. He lets all of that stand behind him when he ducks under Cor's arm and lands a blow to his side, hard enough to bruise, and follows it up with a sharp uppercut that connects with a satisfying crack.

Cor flips out of the way to put space between them, then blinks at him in surprise. "Not bad," he says. There's something about his expression that Loqi feels like he should understand, but he can't quite pin it down. Not waiting for more conversation, he rushes Cor, trying to press his advantage, however brief. But Cor is better than that, and it's not long before Loqi's ass hits the floor again. Cor doesn't attack him while he's down, so Loqi gets back to his feet, his head a little fuzzy but his blood still pumping hard. He can still do this. He can take down Cor the Immortal, and he's going to do it with his bare hands.

Loqi spins around, kicking at Cor's ankles, but Cor leaps out of the way and swings for Loqi's head. Loqi is small, though, and he ducks under it easily enough, aiming a kick at Cor's chest that Cor blocks. It goes on for a while, heated and intense; Loqi's body is lit up with the thought of defeating Cor.

Cor gets in another lucky shot, and Loqi goes down again. It takes him longer to get up this time, his body aching where he probably has bruised ribs, but he still has a chance. He can feel Cor's eyes on him as he struggles to his feet, then clenches his fists. He shouts as he attacks, his mind coming into focus as it does in his best training sessions, where he feels as if he can sense every strike before his enemy even starts to move. He gets inside Cor's guard and hits him with a flurry of blows, forcing him to back up across the room. His heart races as he thinks that he just might win this fight, finally, and take down the man he's been trying to conquer for years. Every punch and kick he lands sends another thrill through him as his confidence builds… until he makes a fatal mistake.

Loqi goes flying from the force of Cor's combined fists. He hits the ground hard, his head bouncing once before coming to a rest with the world spinning around him.  _ Get up _ , he tells himself, but his body isn't listening, the signals trying to get from his brain to his muscles moving too sluggishly. He blinks again, and again, and Cor's face swims into view above him. "Good fight," he says, extending a hand to help Loqi up.

The hell is he going to give up that easily. Loqi takes Cor's hand, but as soon as he's on his feet he socks Cor in the stomach, making him double over, then swings for his jaw. It takes Cor by surprise, and he falls back to the polished floor, eyes wide as he looks up at Loqi. "Fighting dirty, huh?" Cor asks, breathing harder than he was during the fight.

That stony face is cracked, revealing something entirely different. Loqi frowns down at Cor, taking in his dilated pupils, fast breath, and the way he's licking his lips. "Why are you-- oh." It hits him all at once, and he has to blink a few times to clear his head before he can make sense of it. " _ Cor the Immortal _ is a  _ sub _ ?!" His eyes track immediately to Cor's neck, but there's no sign of a collar, either a traditional one or the more subtle necklace that Lucians prefer. The tank doesn't cover much, and he doesn't see any sign of a tattoo either. "Where's your collar?"

"I'm not collared," Cor says, getting to his feet and looking at Loqi with furrowed brows, but more interest than he's ever shown before. "Why do you want to beat me so badly?"

Loqi frowns at him, though he can't deny that the knowledge that Cor is an uncollared sub is giving him all sorts of ideas about what he might do if he actually beat him. At the same time, though, that means that his father's disgrace was even worse than he thought. "You defeated my father in battle," he growls. "When you were seventeen. I want to restore the dignity of my family name, for the glory of the Empire."

"You realize fighting dirty doesn't count," Cor says, as if Loqi doesn't know that.

"You liked it," Loqi accuses, because he doesn't want to acknowledge that he possibly, maybe, lost that fight.

"I did," Cor says. "You think you can manage to hit me again?"

Loqi scoffs. "I'm not going to fight you if you're letting me win because you get off on being beaten."

"I didn't say I'd let you win. I said I'd let you keep fighting." Cor waves his hand, and a bottle appears in it in a shower of blue sparks. He tosses it to Loqi, who catches it reflexively. "It's a potion. It'll heal the damage so you can fight like you did at the beginning."

Loqi looks at the bottle, then back at Cor, struggling to make sense of what's happening here. "How do I know you're not trying to poison me?"

Cor laughs. "Listen, I don't know you. I might not be in favor of this treaty but I'm not going to jeopardize it either. I don't wear a collar, but I answer to King Regis. What do I have to gain from poisoning you?"

"What do you have to gain from fighting me?"

"You said it yourself," he says. "I'm an uncollared sub." Shrugging, he adds, "I like fighting with someone who might actually win."

"...and if I lose? Not that I will."

Cor folds his arms over his chest. "Guess you'll just have to keep practicing."

None of the subs Loqi has been with have been in the least challenging. Perhaps that's why he's always found it boring, to dally with men and women who only try their best to do as told, even when given impossible tasks. (Loqi always gets the most enjoyment out of setting subs to impossible tasks, since it's the only way to even have a chance of them pushing back so he has to  _ make _ them behave.) Looking at Cor, now, knowing that he's a sub -- for him to be saying things like that, he must be  _ interested _ . And as much as he wants to beat Cor for the pride of his family's name, his body is also getting hot at the thought of making Cor submit to him.

Pulling the stopper on the potion, Loqi drinks it. He can feel the magic working right away, unlike any of the magitek devices that Niflheim uses. His aches and pains are gone, including the splitting headache from slamming his head into the hard floor of the training room. "Aren't you going to take one?" he asks.

Cor shakes his head. "I want you to have a  _ chance _ to win," he says, his dark eyes challenging.

Loqi doesn't wait for a signal. He rushes in again, his heart thumping in time with his movements as he ducks, dodges, lashes out. He has the advantage of being refreshed when Cor is still tired from his training and their earlier fight, but the disadvantage of his smaller stature and fewer years of experience. The fight is charged with a sexual energy that wasn't there before, though, and every time Loqi's fists or feet connect, he can see the reaction of Cor's body. Maybe he just didn't notice the first time, but now he's looking for it, and he takes advantage of it to hit harder and work on backing Cor into a corner.

It's not an easy battle. Loqi goes down more than once, but finally he manages to kick Cor's legs out from under him, then dives on top of him to keep him down. He's straddling Cor's lap, grabbing at his wrists with one hand and punching his jaw with the other, when two things happen at the same time: Cor goes limp underneath him, and he can feel Cor's cock getting hard against his ass.

"Do you yield?" Loqi asks, breathing hard, his own body responding in kind as he looks down at his nemesis laid out beneath him.

"Make me," Cor says.

Loqi hits Cor again, hard, then indulges in his body's desire and crushes their mouths together in a rough kiss. It tastes like blood, and Loqi can feel Cor's cock twitch against him. He can't move back far enough to line their cocks up properly while still holding Cor's wrists, and he's not quite ready to let go yet. What he  _ can  _ do is smack Cor across the face with his flat palm while holding him down, so that's what he does -- then he does it again, and again, until Cor moans and bucks up underneath him.

"Do you yield?" Loqi repeats, his hand raised for another strike.

"I yield," Cor says, breathing hard. "But only if you're going to come up to my room and keep hitting me." There's a long moment where Loqi isn't quite sure that this is actually happening. Then he slowly lets go of Cor's wrists and slides back far enough to grind himself against Cor's erection, watching Cor's response.

"Are you propositioning me?" Loqi asks. It's not the kind of thing a sub is supposed to do -- doms are the ones who should be taking the lead -- but then, neither is running an army.

Cor's hands settle on Loqi's hips and he rocks up against him, his gaze heated. "I guess I am."

Does fucking the enemy add to the glory of the Empire? Loqi's not sure, but he can't deny how much he wants to. He climbs off of Cor and crosses his arms, tossing his head so his hair gets out of his eyes. "Lead the way," he says.

*

Cor's room is up high in the Citadel, not far from the wing the royal family lives in. He leads Loqi there through a maze of back passages, probably to avoid being seen with him. It rankles a little, because if he's going to conquer the Marshal of the Lucian Crownsguard, he wants everyone to know. But he also doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, and Cor doesn't behave like a sub is supposed to behave.

When they get inside, Loqi lifts his chin haughtily and orders Cor, "On your knees."

He doesn't expect it to work, but it does. Cor goes to his knees hard, his head bowed, and crosses his wrists behind his back. Loqi takes him by the chin and lifts his head, and unlike all the other subs he's been with, Cor meets his eyes. The challenge there gets his blood pumping, but still, Loqi smacks him across the face for it, hard.

"That all you got?" Cor asks, stretching his neck. "I thought you were gonna come up here and  _ hit _ me."

Loqi hauls back and  _ punches _ , his fist connecting with Cor's jaw. He pulls it just a little, because he doesn't actually want to break any bones, but it's still hard enough to knock Cor to the floor and leave a bruise that he won't be able to hide without makeup. Before Cor can get back up or say anything, Loqi grabs him by the hair -- not an easy task given how short he keeps it -- and hauls him to his knees again. "Take off your clothes," he orders, starting to breathe hard again, "and tell me where you keep your floggers and whips."

"Don't have any," Cor grunts. "I don't...bring people here."

Loqi stares at him in amazement. Cor's older than him, by a lot, and yet he hasn't built up the collection of implements that most people have by the time they turn twenty. "What exactly were you expecting me to do when I got up here?" he asks, flexing his fingers.

"Be creative," Cor says. "Or use your fists. You're a dom. Figure it out." He  _ is _ stripping, though, pulling that tight tank off and revealing the expanse of his muscular torso, darkening with bruises from their fight. The combination of seeing his marks on Cor and the way Cor challenges him when most subs would yield makes Loqi's mouth dry and his cock hard. He licks his lips as Cor takes off his pants and underwear, revealing himself to be just as well-muscled and physically imposing below the belt as he is above it.

The thought gives Loqi an idea. When he's naked, Cor starts to kneel again, but Loqi stops him. "No. Bend over the table," he directs him, gesturing at the small kitchen table.

Cor gives him a skeptical look, but he complies, spreading his legs for stability as he bends over the short edge of the table, resting his hands on the long sides. He looks over his shoulder at Loqi, but Loqi grabs his head and shoves it down, pressing hard to hold him against the expensive wood. "Stay down," he says, digging the fingers of his other hand into the biggest bruise on Cor's ribs. He can hear Cor's breath hitch, and for a second Cor presses back against his hand, resisting, but Loqi doesn't relent and Cor settles.

Stepping back, Loqi unbuckles his belt. "I'm not going to cause a diplomatic incident," he says, sliding the thick leather out of its loops and folding it in his hand. "If you want me to stop, say so. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure, now get on with it," Cor grumbles against the table. For a moment, Loqi is tempted to kick him, but instead he hauls back and swings the belt hard, connecting with a sharp smack across the top of Cor's ass.

"If you want me to 'get on with it' you'll have to ask nicely," Loqi says, admiring the red mark the belt brings up. It's surprising how much he likes this, how good a match they appear to be. A lifetime spent trying to exceed Cor's skill, trying to bring him down, being dissatisfied with any sub who gives in too easily, and now here he is with Cor the Immortal himself, yielding but not giving in.

Cor's fingers tighten briefly on the edges of the table, then release. He says nothing.

Loqi smiles. He'd be disappointed if Cor made this easy, just like he'd be disappointed if Cor let him win in the training room. But this is a battle of wills, now, not just bodies, and Loqi's as good at those as he is at every other type of battle. "I don't need to waste my time with you," he says, tapping the belt against his thigh. "You said you wanted me to hit you. Say please and I will."

The tension in Cor's back is perfect. He holds himself still, just the slightest bit of strain visible as he fights with his own nature. Still, he says nothing.

"Alright, then," Loqi says, starting to slide the belt back through his waistband. "I can find my own way out."

He's counting on Cor to keep playing the game, and so he's also counting his steps toward the door. He's two steps away when Cor says, "Wait," his voice low and rough. Loqi turns on his heel. Cor is still bent over the table, gripping it harder than before. "Hit me. Please."

It's not much, his tone not respectful in the slightest, but it's something. The rush of pleasure that fills Loqi's body at hearing Cor plead is hot and intense, and he's glad he didn't bother buckling his belt because it makes it that much easier to pull it out and be ready to swing again by the time he returns to the table. This time, once he starts, he doesn't stop. He swings the belt again and again until Cor's ass, lower back, and upper thighs are red all over, and both of them are panting. When he walks around the table to be able to aim a few blows higher up Cor's back, Loqi can see his erection straining against the underside of the tabletop, jerking every time he swings the belt. His own cock is pressing uncomfortably against the confines of his pants, but he likes the extra edge it gives him to be fully clothed while Cor is naked.

Still, he hasn't gotten a shout out of Cor yet, and he craves it like he craves glory on the battlefield. Stepping back, Loqi unfolds the belt, taking the buckle in his palm and wrapping the length around his palm once so that the long end trails from his hand. "Ask me for more," he says, swinging the belt where Cor will be able to see it. He lets it trail across Cor's abused ass, enjoying the way Cor flinches under it. "I know you're not done yet. Cor the Immortal doesn't go down that easily."

Cor's ribs expand and contract with his breathing, and Loqi can see how it hitches at his words. "Yeah," Cor says, "I want more."

Loqi takes him by the hair and lifts his head off the table, looking down into his blown pupils. "I didn't hear a 'please.'" He shoves Cor's head back down, the impact of his face on the table satisfyingly loud.

"Please," Cor says, shifting his feet and his hips. "Please give me more."

Loqi takes a step backward, then swings, cracking the tail of the belt across Cor's back. Cor grunts, which is more sound than he was making before but still not what Loqi needs. It's still not what  _ Cor  _ needs, because Loqi can only imagine that if Cor is the kind of sub who needs to be  _ made _ to submit, then he needs his dom to keep pushing and pushing until he really can't take any more. He swings again, cracking the belt like a whip so the impact from the tail end will be as painful as possible. Cor's muscles stand out, straining with the effort of holding himself back from flinching, his cock thick and dark when Loqi catches glimpses of it under the table.

Loqi can feel that Cor is close to giving in. He can see it in the line between his brows and in the way his chest heaves, and he can feel it in the way his own blood is rushing hot and fast in his veins. He swings the belt again, aiming the tip at the end for the sensitive skin of Cor's inner thigh. This time, Cor shouts. He does it again, on the other side, and again, and again, until the shout starts to sound more like a scream and Loqi's so amped up he can hardly see straight. He tosses the belt aside and takes Cor by the hair, tugging his head back until he has to let go of the table and straighten up. Once he's up, Loqi tosses him down so he falls hard on his knees, then opens up his pants, finally freeing his cock. Cor's glassy-eyed, but his gaze falls on Loqi's cock and he licks his lips.

Loqi knows he's not going to last. He knows it but he can't help it, so instead he hits Cor in the face, then feeds him his cock, heedless of the trickle of blood at the corner of Cor's lips. "You can-- touch yourself--" he gasps, thrusting ruthlessly into the wet heat of Cor's mouth. Cor makes a small noise around his cock, and Loqi can feel him moving, taking his suggestion.

Cor must have been even closer than he was, because just as Loqi feels his climax drawing close, Cor makes another choked sound and jerks, coming in his own hand and making a mess of the floor between them. Loqi pulls out and gives himself those couple of extra strokes until he comes, too, all over Cor's face. It's intense, and he's still working through it when he shoves his cock back into Cor's mouth, making him swallow the last few bursts.

When it's over, Loqi pulls out slowly. He feels giddy, high on the rush of what he's just done to  _ Cor the Immortal _ , and more satisfied than he's ever been with any other sub.

"Fuck," Cor says, his tone impressed enough to startle Loqi into laughter.

"You can...clean up," Loqi says when he recovers himself. "Do you need medical attention?"

"No, I'm fine," Cor says, staggering to his feet and washing his face in the kitchenette's sink. "How long do you think the peace talks will last?"

The change of subject is sudden, but not surprising. Loqi's tucking himself back into his pants and fixing his clothes already, because this dalliance has lasted long enough that they'll be expecting him at dinner. "At least another week, if not several."

Cor dries his face on a dish towel, then leans back against the counter, giving Loqi an appraising once over. "You know, since you had that potion, it wasn't really a fair fight."

Loqi looks back at him, halfway through running a hand through his hair. "You were the one who said you didn't want to take one."

"I'm just saying," Cor says, crossing his arms over his chest, "that if you want a rematch, I'll be here."

Loqi can feel the smirk growing on his lips. "I'll remember that," he says, before walking out the door. Maybe he has yet to win against Cor in a fair fight, but he's definitely defeated him. He's looking forward to the chance to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my wonderful beta misswonderheart, and to my co-conspirators dustofwarfare and freosan! Thanks also to ohmyfae for brainstorming sub!Cor with me!


End file.
